Lúgubre
by sweetheartb
Summary: Você era casada. Era rainha e era mãe. Mas morreu sozinha. (Drabble - Pré Game of Thrones - Elia centered).


**_Talvez isso seja uma das coisas mais tristes que escrevi na vida, mas a ideia estava na minha cabeça há algum tempo._**

 ** _Eu realmente adoro Rhaegar x Lyanna, mas nunca deixo de pensar o quanto Rhaegar foi egoísta ao fugir e largar a família à mercê do pai louco e as consequências que isso gerou foram trágicas. Ele foi muito inocente ao achar que isso não teria grandes consequências. Sim, eu tenho plena consciência disso._**

 ** _Essa drabble é uma pequena homenagem triste a uma mulher que não deveria ser esquecida em toda essa história: Elia Martell._**

 ** _Enfim, espero que gostem._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Lúgubre:** "o que exprime algo de característica sombria,

triste ou fúnebre."

.

Você é a Filha do Sol.

Princesa querida.

Irmã amada.

Vossa Graça: A rainha.

Amava sua terra, onde o sol esquentava o teu corpo desde o amanhecer até o entardecer. Tinha um pedacinho do sol consigo, era o que sussurravam, grosseiramente. Embora você preferisse pensar que era um elogio. Sua pele era naturalmente e levemente bronzeada, como se tivesse resquícios de ouro.

Doce Criança de Verão. Nunca viveu um inverno.

Você vivia no meio de pessoas pálidas — não tanto quanto o seu marido.

Dourado lhe caía muito bem. Mas fora obrigada a se acostumar com as cores vívidas da capital.

Não era a _sua_ capital, sua terra natal. Nem se quer parecia com um lar — deveria acrescentar — mas era onde você morava.

Você era casada. Era rainha e era mãe.

 _Elia Martell._

E estava sozinha.

.

.

 _Insubmissos, Não Curvados, Não Quebrados._

Este era o lema de sua casa, no entanto...

Você não havia recusado a proposta do pai: Casou-se com um homem que não amava. Que nunca te amou, te humilhou — era uma coisa que jamais esqueceria. Azul não era mais a sua cor favorita.

(Submissa à vontade do pai)

Não pôde deixar de cair de joelhos quando aquele homem de estatura descomunal chutou a porta do quarto em um estrondo que praticamente a fez ficar surda.

A risada daqueles homens de mantos carmesins ela nunca esqueceria.

(curvada diante da sua própria desgraça)

A primeira a cair foi sua Rhaenys, doce e imaculada. Doce Criança de Verão, mas tão forte. Pele tocada pelo sol como a sua, cabelos negros, olhos afinados como os de um felino. Mas o sangue... o maldito sangue Targaryen... esparramado pelo chão...

Você gritou. Algo parecia apertar seu coração — e você realmente achou que ele estivesse esmagado. Assim como a cabeça _dela._

O próximo, então, foi o seu bebê. Pele tão alva como você imaginava que um punhado de neve seria. Cabelo platinado, um típico Targaryen.

Nada doeu tanto quanto ver aquele que seria o prometido, esmagado contra a parede.

Foi rápido. Mas ele, ao menos, não chorou.

Você pôde ouvir cada berro de Rhaenys. Sua última palavra foi _papai._

O maldito, estúpido e egoísta papai.

Era como se ela estivesse chorando mesmo depois de morta.

Você não tinha forças para se quer tentar desvencilhar-se dos homens que a seguravam pelo braço.

Era como se estivesse morta também, mas muito antes de estar.

(ela estava realmente quebrada)

Enquanto ele violava-a, lambia seu pescoço e se enterrava duramente em você, você não conseguia diferenciar órgãos de sangue no chão, não saberia dizer se as entranhas eram de sua Rhaenys ou de Aegon.

Sua mente vagueava entre a cena e os gritos da Fortaleza, onde mais mulheres eram humilhadas e mais crianças eram mortas.

 _Tudo isso por causa de amor_ _— estúpido, sujo, torpe amor._

A dor, naquele momento, era como cócegas. Ele havia tirado tudo de você, seus amores, sua dignidade, sua vida, seus filhos: isso doía muito mais.

Nem nos seus sonhos mais cruéis, nem nas histórias mais lúgubres de toda a sua infância, você poderia imaginar que existia um monstro como aquele que estava por cima de você. E aqueles que estavam invadindo a sua casa.

Quando a morte veio, não doeu. Ela acolheu-a, e com ela, todos os seus sonhos e suas ilusões.

Você era casada. Era rainha e era mãe. Mas morreu sozinha.

(Submissa, curvada e quebrada)

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Me senti muito depressiva escrevendo isso, espero que gostem duiahsuidh._**

 ** _Beijos!_**

 _ **Erros, críticas, reclamações... enfim, fiquem à vontade! :D**_

 _ **Essa fanfic teve muito retorno positivo no Nyah, então decidi compartilhar com vocês também.**_


End file.
